Entre Dois Mundos
by Akane Fuu
Summary: Hikaru, Umi e Fuu estão na Torre de Tokyo. De repente, não é mais o céu da cidade que as meninas enxergam. É a magnífica vista aérea de Zefir! O que acontecerá depois disso? Fic baseada no final da série de TV.


Saudações de Zefir!!!

Essa história foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fanfic. Comecei já faz muito, muito tempo, e ainda assim ela está inacabada, mas não desisti dela, não. Postá-la aqui no site é uma maneira agradável de tentar me forçar a retomar os rumos de minha pequena "obra literária"!

Para quem se interessar, já aviso que ler minha fic vai exigir muita paciência de vocês, pelo motivo que já escrevi acima. Lamento por isso, mas pelo menos coloco alguma coisa aqui. Quando o assunto é **Rayearth**, acho tão fraquinha a parte de fics em português aqui do FanFiction! Não pelas histórias, mas pela quantidade delas. Adoro MKR, por isso é frustrante achar tão poucas fics para se ler.

Bom... Do pouco que já escrevi, espero que o texto esteja pelo menos "aceitável", apesar da água-com-açúcar. Sou uma romântica, não pude evitar, me desculpem! Ação não é o meu forte! Fora que dei ênfase a minha personagem predileta, **Fuu**, e seu relacionamento com o **Ferio**, nosso príncipe encantado (meu e dela!). Adoro os dois!!!

A história que se passa aqui é minha continuação da série de TV. Adorei assistir Rayearth, mas confesso que o final me deixou meio frustrada, se comparado ao do _mangá_. Por isso, resolvi fazer as coisas ao meu modo, então... VAMOS VOLTAR A ZEFIR!!!

Outra coisinha... Não sou purista em relação a todos os nomes da série, mas alguns eu faço questão de deixar como no original, especialmente os das meninas!

Boa leitura!

P.S.: Críticas??? Sugestões? Escrevam seus reviews ou me mandem um e-mail!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre dois mundos**

**Cap. 01- Sonhado retorno**

Torre de Tokyo. Para muitos, apenas um belo ponto turístico ou de referência. Mas aquele lugar era mágico! Pelo menos para três jovens estudantes...

Fazia mais de um ano que Hikaru, Umi e Fuu foram convocadas pela 1a. vez para Zefir. Agora elas novamente se reúnem naquele lugar tão especial que era a Torre de Tokyo. Era uma bela tarde de verão, e as três amigas apreciavam a vista e conversavam sobre os acontecimentos daquela época. De repente, Hikaru arregala os olhos e aponta para o céu, mas não é o céu de Tokyo que as meninas enxergam. É a magnífica vista aérea de Zefir. E as jovens guerreiras mágicas ficam felizes ao ver que as pessoas conseguiram reconstruir seu belo mundo, mesmo sem a presença do pilar.

- Eu gostaria de voltar a Zefir mais uma vez, mas dessa vez... Sem tristeza, só para conhecer sua nova história! – exclama feliz Hikaru, segurando entre as mãos o medalhão que ganhou de Lantis.

Umi e Fuu concordam com um sorriso. Mas logo Fuu assume uma expressão pensativa...

- Gostaria de saber por que nunca mais conseguimos voltar. Se chegamos a Zefir pela 2a. vez com nossa própria força de vontade, por que não conseguimos fazer isso novamente???

- Isso eu também gostaria de saber... Queria tanto voltar lá... – suspirou tristemente Umi.

- Eu gostaria de voltar, não só por mim ou por Zefir, mas... – e Hikaru aperta o medalhão sobre o peito, pensando não só em Lantis, mas também em Eagle, enquanto uma lágrima solitária percorre seu rosto.

As três amigas se abraçam fortemente, chorando juntas. E, nesse momento, uma intensa luz invade o local e as envolve, deixando-as surpresas!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Minutos antes, em Zefir, Ferio e guru Cléf conversam em uma das salas do castelo. Depois da abolição do núcleo feita por Hikaru, Ferio, por ser irmão da princesa Esmeralda, permaneceu como príncipe, governando Zefir com a ajuda de Cléf. Mesmo mantido pela força de vontade de todos os seus habitantes, o mundo mágico precisava de alguém para administrá-lo.

Cléf discutia alguns assuntos políticos com o príncipe espadachim, mas Ferio estava muito distante naquele dia, o que não passou desapercebido. O mago se calou por um instante, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo, olhando Ferio calmo e gentilmente, como era típico dele.

- Algum problema? – perguntou.

Ferio olhou para ele com um ar desamparado...

- Desculpe, Cléf, mas não consigo me concentrar. Sabe que dia é hoje, não?

Cléf fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

- Sim, eu sei... Já faz tempo que as guerreiras mágicas nos deixaram. Também sinto falta delas. São como filhas muito queridas para mim.

Olhando pela janela, Cléf continuou.

- Tenho certeza que elas ficariam contentes ao saber que conseguimos reconstruir Zefir com nossas próprias mãos, depois de todo esforço delas...

Ferio tirou uma jóia do bolso: o orb mágico.

- Fico feliz que Zefir tenha se recuperado. Pena não poder dizer o mesmo de mim. Perder minha irmã foi doloroso, mas ver Fuu ir embora sem poder fazer nada foi ainda pior! Ela era todo o meu conforto e minha alegria desde que todo aquele caos começou... – disse o príncipe, acariciando o orb mágico com os dedos.

Acostumado a ver um Ferio jovial e sorridente, guru Cléf ficou sem saber como agir diante da profunda depressão do príncipe. Sabia, lógico, que a partida da doce guerreira mágica do vento o havia machucado, mas durante a reconstrução de Zefir ele esteve sempre tão alegre, ajudando e incentivando a todos, que Cléf julgou que Ferio soubera lidar bem com esse problema sozinho, ao contrário de Ascot, que nunca mais sorriu depois da partida delas, para o desespero de Caldina. Com exceção das batalhas contra os planetas inimigos e Debonea, onde todos se tornaram mais sérios diante da grave situação, inclusive a espevitada Caldina, Ferio sempre esbanjou uma disposição e bom-humor que conquistou a todos, fazendo da sua simpatia um motivo mais forte para ele assumir o trono diante de toda a população do mundo mágico do que seu próprio sangue. Mas agora Cléf entendia. Entendia porque Ferio se dispôs até mesmo a aprender magia ao começar a governar Zefir, se tornando mais um de seus muitos discípulos, e o motivo dele se empenhar mais nos treinos de espada, praticando quase que diariamente com Lantis ou Rafaga. Ele queria se manter ocupado para não pensar na imensa falta que sentia de Fuu.

Os pensamentos de Cléf foram bruscamente interrompidos. Ele sentiu uma forte presença mágica surgir, algo que mesmo Ferio, sendo iniciante nessa arte, percebeu também. Os dois se olharam assustados, mas logo perceberam que era uma energia conhecida. Cléf correu para os jardins externos do castelo, seguindo por um atônito príncipe.

- Não, não pode ser! – pensava Ferio consigo mesmo, entre a incredulidade e a esperança – Será que são mesmo elas? FUU!!! – e um sorriso radiante se formou em seus lábios, enquanto ele apertou mais ainda o passo, ultrapassando facilmente Cléf.

Cléf sorriu ao vê-lo assim, não só por ele, mas porque também estava contente com o retorno das queridas guerreiras mágicas. Mesmo assim, chegando ao jardim ele não perdeu tempo, chamando do seu báculo mágico o simpático peixe voador Fiyura, que pela 3a. vez recebia as meninas que despencavam do céu em pânico.

A presença delas em Zefir não foi notada apenas por eles. Rafaga, Caldina e Ascot, que estava tão incrédulo quanto Ferio a alguns instantes atrás, saiam também do castelo logo em seguida. Enquanto eles se aproximavam, Ferio parou próximo ao local onde Fiyura estava prestes a pousar. Ofegante, custou a se recuperar, não só pela corrida, mas pela ansiedade que lhe dificultava ainda mais a respiração. Então levou o orb mágico próximo aos lábios e, com um sorriso, começou a falar.

No céu, as meninas ainda se recuperavam do susto quando Fuu ouviu um pequeno som e tirou uma estranha jóia do bolso do uniforme. Logo ela ouviu uma voz alegre e muito conhecida, que fez seu coração voltar a acelerar.

- Sejam bem vindas, meninas!!!

- FERIO!!! – exclamaram felizes Hikaru e Umi, que logo em seguida o avistaram abaixo delas.

O sorriso de Ferio se intensificou. Docemente, ele tornou a falar, mas num tom mais baixo, para só uma pessoa ouvir...

- Estou muito feliz que esteja de volta...

- Eu também estou... – respondeu baixinho a guerreira mágica do vento, com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Ferio sorriu mais intensamente diante daquela resposta. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz antes, pois mesmo com Fuu por perto, eles sempre estavam juntos em meio aos momentos mais turbulentos da história de Zefir. Será que, pela primeira vez, ele poderia simplesmente desfrutar da companhia dela?

Em meio a esses rápidos pensamentos, o medo transpassou-lhe a mente por um instante. As guerreiras mágicas sempre apareceram quando o seu mundo estava em grande perigo, será que agora também? Mas ele logo afastou essa idéia... Não, pelo menos dessa vez, o milagre que as levou a Zefir tinha que trazer somente alegrias!

O peixe voador pousou suavemente no gramado. Hikaru, Umi e Fuu desceram, recebendo as boas-vindas do guru Cléf.

- Bem-vindas, minhas guerreiras. Estou feliz em ver que não se esqueceram de nós!

- Claro que não, Cléf!!! É muito bom estar de volta! – exclamou rapidamente Hikaru, esbanjando a alegria de sempre.

- Pensei que jamais conseguiríamos voltar! – Umi disse com um suspiro de alívio...

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou Fuu - Também pensei que isso não era mais possível!

- Que bom que vocês estavam erradas... E nós também! – completou Ferio.

As meninas se voltaram para o espadachim.

- Ferio!!! Como você está??? – perguntou Umi.

- Há quanto tempo! Sentiu nossa falta??? – indagou rindo Hikaru.

- Ora, mas é claro!!! –respondeu ele jovialmente - Ninguém em Zefir tem a sua alegria, Hikaru!!! Senti falta até mesmo da chatice da Umi! – disse rindo.

- O QUÊ??? – gritou Umi, brava, mas rindo também em seguida. Ela já havia se acostumado com o jeito brincalhão dele.

Ferio voltou seu olhar para Fuu e tomou-lhe uma das mãos.

- Mas é claro que senti mais falta ainda da brisa mais doce que já soprou nesse mundo... – disse ele, beijando-lhe a mão.

Fuu corou novamente, mas respondeu bem-humorada:

- Ferio... Galante como sempre!

- Claro! Como você acha que eu conquistei as garotas que tive enquanto você esteve fora? – falou ele, piscando, com um ar despreocupado.

Fuu abriu os olhos, visivelmente surpresa. Hikaru e Umi também ficaram espantadas com a resposta dele, enquanto Cléf o olhava com curiosidade.

- Ora, seu...

Umi estava furiosa, prestes a voar no pescoço de Ferio quando os demais chegaram. Por isso quem voou foi Caldina, abraçando as garotas e quebrando o clima tenso recém-formado.

- Meninas!!! Meninas!!! Como é bom ver vocês de novo!!! –exclamou a dançarina, com seu jeito entusiasmado, típico dos nativos de Tizeta.

Todas riram, cumprimentando a dançarina. Em seguida, cumprimentaram Rafaga, que havia perdido um pouco do seu jeito sério, no mínimo por causa de Caldina. Ascot permaneceu um pouco atrás deles, meio tímido, mas visivelmente feliz. Então Umi tomou a dianteira, pegando gentilmente as mãos dele e dando um lindo sorriso.

- Estou muito feliz em te ver, Ascot! Espero que esteja feliz em me ver também, senão eu vou embora agora. Não sei como, mas vou! – riu a guerreira mágica da água.

Caldina cutucou Ascot, que estava mudo e totalmente vermelho.

- Não! Eu também estou... Estou muito feliz em rever vocês também! Sejam todas bem-vindas!!!

Elas responderam ao cumprimento, e Umi sorriu mais graciosamente, fazendo Ascot sentir que estava pegando fogo. Fuu ficou séria, voltando a pensar nas últimas palavras de Ferio, enquanto Hikaru, inquieta, olhava para todos os lados. Parecia sentir falta de algo...

- Cléf, onde estão os outros? Presea, Mokona e... Lantis???

Cléf respondeu calmamente.

- Ao fim da reconstrução de Zefir, Presea voltou a morar em sua casa, próximo a Floresta do Silêncio. Mokona a está ajudando a restaurar as armas que foram danificadas durante as duas batalhas. Quanto a Lantis, ele está em Autozan.

- Em Autozam??? –surpreenderam-se as meninas.

Foi Rafaga quem continuou.

- Depois que vocês retornaram ao seu mundo, Lantis foi a Autozan com Geo e Zaz, onde fizeram um enterro simbólico para o Águia. Ele logo voltou para ajudar na reconstrução de Zefir, e depois se tornou o nosso embaixador naquele planeta. Mas, recentemente, Lantis foi convidado pelo rei para ir a Autozan, sem explicar o motivo. Só saberemos quando ele voltar.

As três guerreiras ficaram pensativas, e Cléf tentou alegrar o ambiente.

- Não adianta nos preocuparmos por enquanto. Vocês devem estar cansadas... Ferio, o que acha de voltarmos ao castelo?

Ferio respondeu automaticamente que sim. Estava mais preocupado com a expressão séria no rosto de Fuu do que com qualquer outra coisa...

- Tudo bem, Cléf! – respondeu Hikaru, sorrindo – Mas eu vou querer saber tudo o que aconteceu depois que voltamos para Tokyo. Quero saber como reconstruíram esse belo mundo. Vocês devem ter muitas coisas para contar!

- É verdade, nós também queremos saber! – falou Umi, em nome dela e de Fuu.

E assim eles seguiram para o interior do castelo, com Hikaru mais a frente, conversando alegremente com Cléf e Rafaga, seguidos por Umi, Caldina e Ascot.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso com ela! – rosnou Umi para si mesma, furiosa.

- De quem você está falando? – indagou Ascot, curioso.

- De quem? Ora, de quem... Do Ferio!

- Ferio!? – exclamou Caldina – Mas o que ele fez?

- Ele falou que teve um monte de garotas enquanto a gente esteve fora! Como ele pode fazer isso só porque a Fuu não estava aqui? Ferio não sabe como ela sentiu a falta dele lá na Terra!

- Ascot parecia surpreso. Isso era novidade até mesmo para ele. Caldina, entretanto, manteve-se calma.

- Umi, querida... Por acaso passou pela sua cabecinha linda que nenhum de nós sabia se vocês voltariam para Zefir novamente? Por mais que Ferio gostasse de Fuu, mas cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que seguir sua vida, você não acha?

- Mas, Caldina...

A dançarina de Tizeta abriu um grande sorriso, diante da expressão perplexa da guerreira mágica a sua frente.

- Ah, menina, menina!!! O que eu falei é verdade, e você sabe bem disso! Mas, não se preocupe... Ferio nunca deixou de gostar da nossa amiguinha, e olha que pretendentes nunca lhe faltaram. Ele é muito popular entre as garotas aqui de Zefir, com aquele jeito brincalhão e simpático dele. Porém, sou capaz de apostar minha vida que o príncipe jamais trocaria Fuu por qualquer uma delas! E mesmo que o fizesse, seria apenas para não ficar solitário, mas jamais porque deixou de gostar dela!

Caldina deu um grande suspiro e ficou séria, antes de continuar.

- Se Fuu sofreu por ele, Ferio também sofreu muito a falta dela, embora tentasse esconder isso de todos nós! Acho que nem mesmo Guru Cléf sabia o quanto o príncipe estava triste. Eu mesma só sei disso porque ele desabafava com Rafaga, o que deixava o meu grandalhão bem chateado. Ele gosta muito do príncipe!

Umi achou graça do modo pelo qual Caldina se referiu a Rafaga, mas não estranhou. Apesar do tumulto das últimas batalhas, ela pôde reparar que eles estavam bem próximos. Mas, voltando a pensar sobre o que ela havia dito sobre Ferio, sentiu-se aliviada.

Enquanto isso, Fuu e Ferio seguiam silenciosamente, a uma distância maior dos outros, até que o rapaz decidiu quebrar aquele incômodo silêncio.

- Achei que me conhecesse melhor... Mas, pelo visto, levou a minha brincadeira a sério, não é? – perguntou Ferio, muito chateado.

- Você é livre para gostar de quem quiser, Ferio. Por que não haveria de ser verdade? – retrucou a menina, sem conseguir esconder o tom de mágoa, nem olhar para ele.

Ferio parou e a segurou pelo braço, forçando Fuu a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Livre, eu? Fuu, você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade! - disse bravo o espadachim.

A guerreira mágica olhou para ele, espantada.

- Você foi a única garota de quem eu realmente gostei em toda a minha vida... – murmurou o príncipe, num tom triste – E, apesar de saber que você não pertence a Zefir, eu seria capaz de esperá-la até o fim dos meus dias!

- Ferio! Faria isso... mesmo sabendo que eu poderia nunca mais voltar? –perguntou ela, hesitante.

- Mesmo sem o Pilar, Zefir ainda é um mundo regido pela força de vontade... Por isso eu tinha certeza que você voltaria um dia... Por mais que isso demorasse! - respondeu Ferio, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Fuu se encheram de lágrimas, e ele a abraçou com muito carinho.

- Senti muito a sua falta...

- Ferio... Me desculpe... – murmurou Fuu, chorando.

- Tudo bem... Acho que eu que devo pedir desculpas... Não devia ter brincado daquele jeito com você logo que chegou.

Ferio levantou o rosto de Fuu, fitando seus belos olhos verdes e enxugando as lágrimas da garota.

- Me perdoa?

Ela sorriu.

- Só se você me perdoar também!

- Feito! – exclamou o jovem espadachim, rindo.

Ao longe, Caldina apontou para os dois, enquanto falava com Umi.

- Não falei? Eles já se acertaram!

- É, acho que fiquei mesmo brava a toa! – riu a guerreira mágica da água.

Voltando a olhar o casal, a dançarina gritou.

- EEI!!! VOCÊS DOIS!!! Vão ficar aí parados o resto do dia?

- Já estamos indo! – gritou Ferio, acenando de volta.

O príncipe se voltou para a garota ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – respondeu Fuu, com uma expressão alegre.

E assim os dois correram para o castelo, onde se juntaram aos demais.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
